


A Breathtaking Mosaic

by cissamione



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: Daenerys goes to rescue Yara from Euron. Contains mild spoilers for Game of Thrones up to Season 7.





	A Breathtaking Mosaic

Daenerys felt almost euphoric, after her victory. The tides of the war were turning in her favour, and hopefully now she had shown the Lannister what her children could do, they might bend the knee sooner, rather than submit their whole army and city to the heat of dragon flame. She stroked Drogon’s warm scales as she slid from his back. He took off with a great flap of his wings, blowing her hair from her face as she watched him join his brothers. They would be jealous.

Daenerys sat tall on her throne, Missandei on one side and Jorah on the other, as Theon stepped forward after being prodded by Tyrion. “I am glad to have you safe, Prince Theon.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Theon spoke shakily, he seemed to have shrunk back into himself, “but my sister is not here, Euron has her, and she is the one that you need.”

“I  _ need _ ? You are asking me to stage a rescue of your sister from a fleet of a thousand ships?” Daenerys didn't betray any emotion, and Theon cowered a little. 

“Yes, Your Grace. I can't rule the Iron Island or command your fleet for you,”

“What little fleet I have remaining.” Daenerys interrupted archly. 

“But she can,” Theon continued. “She is your ally, and if you make no attempt to help her, you lose the Iron Islands

“I will go, as soon as Drogon is rested and has fed. By nightfall.”

“Your Grace, this is a bad idea.” Jorah said gravely, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. “The are other commanders for your ships, rescuing the Greyjoy girl is folly.”

“Yara is the Queen of the Iron Islands, not some meaningless girl,” Theon heard Jorah’s comment and spoke hotly, “She inspires her men, they would do anything for her. You need Yara if you want a strong presence at sea, or Euron will crush you.

Daenerys stood, and Jorah stepped back a little. “I am not liberating Yara because of her ships or her lands, Prince Theon. I do it because I like her, and because she  _ is _ a good commander. I will not endanger myself, but I will make an effort to get her back.” Daenerys strode through the room, Missandei following, and beckoned for Tyrion and Theon to follow.

Theon followed Daenerys into the Chamber of the Painted Table, standing by the fireplace as Jorah slipped into the room behind him, circling the table to return to his queen’s side. “I will take Drogon to find Euron’s fleet, and we will burn them, but I need to know where Yara is, I  _ would _ be a folly if I burnt her. You know Euron best, Prince Theon. Where do you think he will be holding your sister?”

“He will keep her on his flagship, Your Grace. He likes to show off, she won’t be hidden, she will be on display for his men to jeer at.” Theon said this bitterly, he hated the thought of his sister like a caged animal, but he knew that it would be how his uncle would treat her.

Daenerys rounded the table, stopping close to Theon as he spoke. “And how will I know the flagship from the others?”

Theon smirked slightly. Euron’s hubris would make him a prime target for the Dragon Queen and her children. “It’s ginormous, Your Grace. Huge. Ten times bigger than any other galley, and the figurehead is an iron maiden with eyes of mother-of-pearl, and the whole ship is red, to hide the blood soaked into the wood.”

“It certainly sounds impressive.” Daenerys took her place at the head of the table, a carved wooden ship in her hand, a small, yellow kraken painted on the wooden sail. “Where will he be?”

“Not far.” Tyrion spoke up, waddling around the table to Blackwater Bay. “He won’t have gone far from Cersei, and we last saw him near the Sea of Dorne. Somewhere between here and there.”

“I’ll fly south, then.” Daenerys determined as she placed the ship on the table where Tyrion indicated with a clunk. “We’ll leave in one hour.” Daenerys left the room, Missandei attending her and Jorah looking like he wished he could.

“Your Grace!” Theon called, following quickly.

“Yes, Prince Theon?” Daenerys asked impatiently.

“Take an axe. For my sister. Once she is freed, she will want to fight them, and she is best with axes. I can find one she would like.” Theon thought proudly of his sister, and remembered the time she had fought to free him from Ramsay. He quickly shook those thoughts from his head, as well as he could, when Daenerys answered.

“Very well. Bring it to me at the southern cliff in one hour.” With that, Daenerys turned her back and left.

***

Daenerys cantered her horse over the grass, Jorah and Theon following. When the horses began to get skittish, sensing Drogon waiting on the cliff, she pulled to a halt and dismounted, handing the reins to Jorah.

“Be careful, please, Khaleesi.” Jorah said closely. Daenerys had hoped that he would perhaps fall out of love with her while he sought a cure, but he still said  _ khaleesi _ so lovingly, that maybe the time apart had only made him yearn for her more. She sighed and moved to Theon, who handed her a simple but well crafted, sharp axe. Daenerys tucked it into her belt.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Theon said gratefully, but Daenerys shook her head.

“It is the right thing to do, but I may not get her back. Be prepared for that, Theon.”

“She came to save me once, but I was too far from myself to go with her and I fought her. Yara is stronger than I ever was. Once she sees you in the sky, she will fight tooth and nail, she will do her part.” Theon’s voice was full of loyalty, love, and admiration for his sister and queen.

“I know she will.” Daenerys left the two men and walked along the cliff to where Drogon was curled up. She climbed to her spot on his back and whispered, “ _ Sōvegon _ ,” and Drogon took to the sky, his wings were translucent in the setting sunlight.

Daenerys and Drogon flew south for a few hours, and they found Euron and his fleet sailing past Cape Wrath. Theon had been right, even in the dim light, Eurons ship, the  _ Silence _ , was incredibly conspicuous, leading the fleet, with only a few scout ships in front. “ _ Dracarys _ ,” She whispered, and Drogon’s black and red flames were soon burning hundreds of ships, splitting the  _ Silence _ from the rest of the fleet. Driving puffed a burst of fire at the mast, and many of the crew rushed to put it out. 

Daenerys scanned the deck for Yara, and saw her chained to a post on the poop deck, covered in blood and mud and filth. As Daenerys studied Yara she caught sight of a man with a massive axe swinging from his hand, and a feral grin on his face.

“It's the dragon queen, come to fetch my little niece?” 

“Euron Greyjoy. Release Queen Yara to me, and I will spare your life.” Daenerys issued her ultimatum with a serious face as Drogon swung his neck round to glare at Euron. 

“I will free her, if you can get get to her before I do, you can keep her.” Euron bared his teeth in a wide grin as he swung his axe down on the chains and Yara was freed. 

Yara immediately leapt to her feet and put as much distance between Euron and herself. “Catch!” Daenerys yelled as she tossed the axe to Yara, who caught it with a sudden smile, jumping forward to slash at Euron, suddenly full of battle madness, body shaking with energy, full of adrenaline. “We’ve got to leave!” Daenerys called.

“I’m going to kill him, then I go with you.” Yara said determinedly.

Euron cackled at her as he crashed his axe down, and Yara lifted her smaller weapon to block his hit. “You can’t kill me, niece, but I will enjoy the fight.” Euron said with a diabolical smile, then a small gurgle.

“You’re too proud, uncle, and you left your left side unguarded.” Yara smiled as she buried the dagger she had swiped from Euron’s belt into his chest. “He Who Dwells Beneath the Waves will never welcome you into his hall, kinslayer.” Yara hissed viciously as she ripped the dagger from her uncle’s chest and blood began to pour from the wound.

“I’ll be waiting for you in hell, niece.” Euron said as he collapsed to his knees, leaning on his axe to hold himself up as he died.

“And I’ll kill you again.” Yara pushed him flat and lifted his axe into the air. “Euron Greyjoy, for the crime of killing and usurping your brother and king, I sentence you to die.” Yara’s voice rang across the deck, Euron’s mute crew watching as suddenly an axe thudded into Euron’s neck, severing his head. Yara looked at the axe she still held aloft, then saw the small man who had thrown the axe at Euron.”Why did you throw it?” The man opened his mouth and Yara saw that he had no tongue. He lifted his hand and gestured at his mouth, clearly indicating that Euron had cut out his tongue and he had wanted his revenge.

“I am your queen! Follow me, back to Dragonstone and join the rest of my fleet, or die.” Yara yelled, and one by one the whole crew set their weapons on the deck. “Spread the word amongst the other ships, and set your course for Dragonstone.” Yara looked to Daenerys, who extended a hand to her. The brunette slung her axe into her belt and gingerly climbed up to sit behind Daenerys.

“Drogon,  _ sōvegon _ .” Daenerys said and Drogon took to the ari, the ship rocking with the force of the backdraft from his wings as he soared higher and higher.

“Thank you.” Yara said quietly.

Daenerys turned and took Yara’s grubby hand in her own. “You’re my friend. I would do the same for any of my friends.”

“Do you know if my brother is alright?”

“He’s waiting for you at Dragonstone. He came back with one ship, and immediately sought me out to ask if I would help you.” Daenerys saw Yara’s happy but tired eyes drift. “Do you want to sleep, I won't let you fall.”

“No, thank you, Your Grace.” Yara didn't want to sleep, not when she was so close to being back with her brother, and she didn't know whether she wanted to hug him or beat him. 

“We’ll be a few hours more.” Daenerys shifted to face forward, guiding Drogon with a tap on his shoulder. 

“Tell me about you life then, Your Grace.”

“If you call me Daenerys.” She smiled as Yara agreed. 

***

When Yara tumbled from Drogon’s back on Dragonstone, her tired legs failing to support her weight, Theon caught her.

Yara looked at him as he ensured she was standing and wouldn't fall. He didn't say anything to her, his eyes full of shame. 

“Brother.” Yara greeted him. 

“I'm sorry. I left you with him, I should've done something, I'm sorry, Yara.” Theon said quickly. He didn't meet her eyes.

“I've told you to stop saying that!” Yara answered strongly and Theon bobbed his head and began to apologise again, then stopped.

“I was scared, Yara. Everything that Euron’s men did, it reminded me of-”

“You’re not there now. Jon Snow killed the bastard, and you are with me. You are Ironborn, Theon, and we will sack his keep and raze it to the ground.” Yara pulled Theon’s head back by his hair.

“Are you okay?” Theon said quietly and Yara sighed. It would take more than a few harsh words to get Theon back to his old self, but then she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted him to go back to the greenlander-raised, gold-paying, prideful and entitled Theon she had met on Pyke.

Yara and Theon followed Daenerys’s path down the hill. “I’m fine, Theon. I’ve had my vengeance. I killed him.”

When Yara reached her room, close to Theon’s, and sat on the bed, her legs were trembling from the fatigue of use after so long tied up and not moving. She thought about having a bath, but she didn’t want to wash in the stagnant bath water, so she left the castle, slowly, and went down the the beach, where the waves were crashing against the shore. She could smell the familia scent of salt as she stripped and waded into the cold water. Winter truly was close, the waves were cold, splashing against her thighs as she dove under.

Daenerys watched from the window in the Chamber of the Painted Table as the Ironborn queen scrubbed her flesh with seaweed until she was pink. She didn’t know what to think about the warrior queen. She must be shattered, but she didn’t seem so. To Dany, she was a breathtaking mosaic of the battles she has won and lost.

  
  


High Valyrian

_ Sōvegon - To fly _

_ Dracarys - Dragon-fire _

**Author's Note:**

> Title and the quote at the end from Matt Baker,
> 
> She never seemed shattered;  
> to me, she was a breathtaking mosaic of the battles she's won.


End file.
